


Through Time and Space

by SecretlyVoldemort



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weird Time Magic, more tags when i come across them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyVoldemort/pseuds/SecretlyVoldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A descendant of Lara Dorren and Cirilla has emerged with the powers that everyone desires to possess. Protected by a fierce sorceress, the young woman uses her gifts to explore new worlds in search of something. At the gentle urgings of her mentor, she leaves once more and winds up in Thedas. Will she use her gifts to change the fate of the Inquisition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time and Space

If there was one thing every world shared, it was the way it died. It usually started with any large bodies of water slowly drying up or becoming noxious. From there, the land would stop growing any form of vegetation and any life, albeit intelligent or not, would start a desperate attempt for survival. Once this cascade started, there was little that could be done to stop it. She’d seen it so many times that she knew it to be a universal truth.

Which is why she was watching a small group of humanoids slaughter one another for a small patch of water that had somehow remained pure. She gazed down at them dispassionately from the cliff she was standing on, silently wondering why she bothered to stay when she knew what would happen. A soft cry caught her ear and she tilted her head to the right curiously. She inhaled sharply at the sight of a small humanoid crying whilst the adults fought. Her heart wrenched at the sight and she had to stop herself from leaping down to the child.

With a harsh exhale, she turned away from the small skirmish, one of her fists clenched tight. No matter how many times she saw it, there was still that part of her that still cared even after a hundred years. Her shoulders slumped as she summoned her power and vanished in a flash of green light.

When she opened her eyes, she was unsurprised to find herself in the small cottage that she owned in the middle of the forest of what used to be Velen. She glanced around the cottage, noting the thin layer of dust that had settled on everything which indicated how long it had been since she’d last set foot inside. With a shrug, she pulled her swords from her back and settled them next to the bed. Her armor came off next, falling to the floor in a haphazard pile until she was in nothing except her underclothes.

She fell face first onto the bed and closed her eyes. Despite the bit of dust, she let herself breathe in the smells of her home, forced the thoughts of inevitable death away, and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“So kind of you to let me know you were back.”

The female voice was warm and rather unamused, meaning it could only be one person. With a grunt, she rolled her head and opened an eye to look at Yennefer. Yen had pulled up a chair and was sitting on it with all of the poise of a queen. She looked regal, as always, even in the sparse and dirty room.

“Really, Demetria, you could have sent some kind of message rather than allowing me to figure it out on my own,” Yennefer said, her annoyance clear as she frowned at the younger woman.

Demetria pushed herself up and ran her hand through her hair, the messy auburn curls cascading around her shoulders.

“Sorry, Yen. I was just tired and wanted to sleep,” Demetria murmured softly, giving Yen a small smile.

Yen sighed dramatically and waved a hand dismissively. “Yes, I’m sure. You’ve been gone for six months this time. I’m rather surprised you came back at all.”

Demetria gave Yen a curious look. “What do you mean?”

Yen frowned, her eyes sad a moment before she shook her head. “Nothing. We can discuss it later. Now, come along darling. I’ve had food ordered and sent to my room.” The sorceress waved a hand and created a swirling portal.

Demetria pushed herself up and looked down at herself in amusement. “Shouldn’t I get dressed first?” She asked with a small chuckle. Yen looked her over before shrugging indifferently.

“It matters not. I have something you can put on if you must. Now come, the food will get cold,” she replied briskly, stepping through the portal.

Demetria rolled her eyes and stepped through the portal as well. She blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden change in lighting before she followed after Yen, who had already settled herself at the table. Demetria hummed softly in appreciation at the spread on the table as she sat down, immediately digging in. Yen looked at her with a raised brow before delicately eating as well.

“Where did you visit this time?” Yen asked after several silent minutes.

Demetria washed down her bite with a sip of wine. “A few different places. I watched a civil revolt happen on one world. I didn’t quite understand the language but I understood the context. Another was made purely of vegetation and insects. I didn’t stay long there. The last world was in the last throes of life,” she replied, shrugging a shoulder.

Yen peered at her over her own glass of wine, her face carefully neutral. “Are you intending to go out once more?”

Demetria glanced down at her plate almost guiltily. “Yes, in a few days perhaps.”

“I see,” Yen said, setting her glass down with a sigh. “I suspected as much and I wished to speak to you about that.”

Demetria raised her eyes. “What do you mean?”

Yen smiled sadly. “You are searching, my dear. Your heart doesn’t belong in this world so you are searching for where it does belong.” She held up a hand as Demetria opened her mouth to protest. “You needn’t argue with me, I can tell and I understand. Moving between worlds is always wondrous and gives you a bit of wanderlust. Cirilla, despite knowing her heart was here, would always go off for a few months at a time to explore worlds. The difference is that she treated those periods as small adventures away from home whereas you treat them as your very life.”

Demetria stared out the window absently, her mind absorbing Yen’s words for a while until she slowly turned back to the woman. “I… I feel like I’m missing something but I don’t know what it is. It’s becoming more frustrating as the years go by. ”

Yen stood up and approached Demetria, placing her hands on the younger woman’s bare shoulders. “I know, my dear. Which is why I have a suggestion for you. When you leave this time, I don’t want you to just close your eyes and will yourself to another world. Instead, I want you to focus on your heart and let it guide you. You’ll find what you seek, I promise you.”

Demetria looked up into the face of the woman who had helped raise her over the past 90 years. The woman who held her when she had her heart broken, scolded her when she didn’t focus on her magic lessons, and genuinely loved her. When Demetria had been born, she showed a strength in magic from a very young age. She was the first in six generations since Cirilla had been alive to show the Lara Dorren gene and although she hated it at first, she was grateful for the people around her.

Yennefer had swept her away early on to guide her through her magical growth. Of course, with the magical growth came all of the nightmares of raising a young girl. She’d lashed out quite a bit in her youth and Yennefer had put up with all of it. When she’d expressed interest in learning how to fight with a sword as well as with her magic, Yen had instantly agreed and found her a teacher. Her teacher, one of the remaining Witchers, had been stern and uncaring of her complaints. But she had excelled at the fighting style and incorporating her magic had made her a force to be reckoned with.

She’d started going off to other worlds at around the age of 60 or so. At first, Yen had been hesitant but supportive and Demetria had always returned with stories within a couple of weeks. As time passed however, she stayed away longer and longer, with the longest time being two years. Yen’s face upon her return that time had made her feel extremely guilty so she’d resolved not to stay away that long again.

Now, as she looked up at her guardian and friend, she knew that this may be the last time she ever saw her again. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating. Unable to contain herself, she flung her arms around Yennefer’s neck and clung to her tightly. Yen returned the hug with a smile before pulling back to cup Demetria’s face.

“You are destined for more than this world can give you. Something is calling your soul, dear heart, and you must find it. Do not worry about anything here but know that I love you. Use caution when telling others who you are but trust your heart. You will know when you find someone you can tell everything to.” Yen leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Demetria’s forehead, a rune appearing there for a moment before disappearing. Demetria looked at her curiously, which made Yen chuckle. “A bit of protection. You probably won’t need it but it will ease my heart a bit.”

Demetria smiled at Yen, her bright green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Thank you, Yen. I…”

Yen shook her head and wiped away a fallen tear with a click of her tongue. “No tears. You know how I feel about them. I’m far too old for such nonsense anyway,” Yen said flippantly as she sauntered back to her seat.

Demetria laughed softly, wiping away another tear swiftly. “You’re barely over 600 and you look like you’re still in your early twenties. What’s this about being old?” She teased.

Yen winked at her as she took a sip of wine. “Now, now, no need to be smart and point out unnecessary bits of information. Just enjoy the food and chat with me awhile.”

Demetria grinned and happily told Yen of several humorous experiences she’d had over the past several months. The pair spoke long into the night until Demetria was out of stories and the pair said their goodbyes. Demetria used her magic to transport herself back to her cottage and stared around the room. She sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh and let her mind wander until she finally fell back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Demetria was strapping on her leather armor and grabbing her swords. She paused for a moment to pull out the silver sword from the sheath, inspecting it with a fond smile. The silver blade was etched with fire runes and there was an engraving near the handle. Yen had commissioned the blade for her as a gift and it had served her wonderfully. She put it back into the sheath and grabbed her steel sword as well, putting both them onto her back.

She moved swiftly around the cottage, grabbing various potions and oils she’d whipped up over the past two days. Although her healing abilities were infinitely better, she knew it was wiser to keep her abilities under wraps when she visited a new world. Very few worlds actually had magic and it was always better to be cautious.

Satisfied that she had more than enough, she focused on Yen and teleported to her home. Yen glanced up from her book as Demetria appeared in a flash of green light and smiled. “I take it from your appearance that you’re heading out now?”

Demetria nodded silently, her eyes growing sad. “Yes, I feel like it’s time.”

Yen set the book down and stood up so she could walk over to young ward. Her eyes drifted down the length of Demetria, taking in everything before she smiled warmly. “I’d forgotten how beautiful and strong you are. Remember what we discussed; focus on where your heart and soul wish to go and your magic will do the rest.”

Demetria sighed softly before nodding once more. “Yes. I know. Thank you Yen for…”

Yen waved a hand, her eyes misty with unshed tears. “No, no goodbyes. They are for those that are dying. You will live and one day, we will see each other once more.”

Demetria brushed a tear away and smiled. “Yes, ma’am. Then… I’ll see you.”

Yen nodded and watched quietly as Demetria closed her eyes. Magic pulsed and grew around her, swirling brightly before she vanished in a flash. Yen felt her heart throb painfully as the magic dissipated, leaving nothing behind. She wandered to the balcony and looked up at the sky, a single tear making its way down her cheek. “Be safe, Demi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing came about after I beat Witcher 3 and then started to play DAI again once Trespasser was released. I thought it would be pretty interesting for someone with the Lara Dorren gene to show up in DAI. I'll be making up a few things here and there to fit my own headcannon. I will be completely unapologetic for mary-sueing my lead at times. I like what I like.
> 
> Also, this is not beta'd so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I try to find them before I post but you know how it goes. Hopefully they won't be consistent.
> 
> I also want to point out that I'm not sure how fast I'll update. Once I get going, I may do so once a week. I have an idea where I want this to go but hey, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
